


On The Way Over

by Sphylor



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphylor/pseuds/Sphylor
Summary: on the way to The Great King's Wharf.
Kudos: 36





	On The Way Over

Looking out over the choppy waves he could see the land behind him slowly fade into the mist.

_Had she looked back like this?_

Pain and confusion gripped him as if he were a bug in the hand of a tyrant. He still didn’t know why she left. Was it something that he did?

As the last fleeting glimpse of the docks dissolved, Taxi decided that she was too smart to look back or second guess; knowing her, she would be right at the front of the ship, looking forward, excited for a new start. Maybe he should be more like her, he thought, and he turned his back on the view behind him and walked down the steps onto the main deck.

***

It was dark . the only light that Br’aad could see filtered through a small gap in the barrel he was currently sat in. looking out through this he could see stacks of crates, barrels and boxes which carried all sorts of goods. Br’aad could smell nutmeg and ginger and cinnamon and all sorts of other exotic spices that he couldn't even name.

There was also another smell that Br’aad couldn’t quite put his finger on. It wasn’t a spice of any kind, nor was it very pleasant but it filled him with a bittersweet nostalgia.

Then he realised.

It was the scent of salt, the scent of The Wharf, the scent of home. A pang of longing made his eyes tear up slightly but he blinked it away. He was going to see his brother again.


End file.
